Forum:Sonic Paradox
--Sonicrox14 23:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) In Sonic's latest adventure, two hedgehogs who claim to be from the future come to the present to seek help from the "Legendary Hedgehog". Can Sonic save the future, or is he already out of time? Official Story Opening Cutscene :Sonic was at the beach snacking on his favorite food, and watching Shadow and Shelly duke it out over something again, when a portal opens up in the sky and two black hedgehogs leap out. They both attempt to attack Shadow, but Shelly jumps in front of him and, surprisingly, protects him. They quickly explain he would be the one to "doom the future one day", and that they needed the assistance of the "Legendary Blue Hedgehog" to save their world. Sonic accepts, and the five quickly depart for the future. *Protagonists **Sonic the Hedgehog (present day) **Shadow the Hedgehog (present day) **Shelly the Hedgehog **Shade & Ebony *Antagonists **Shadow Androids **King Shadow (future) **Skyler, royal advisor of King Shadow **E-123 Omega (reprogrammed by Shadow) *Freedom Fighters **Knuckles (36) **Rouge (36) **Jewel **Melanie **Amy Rose (32) **Mystic Monkey **Sonic the Hedgehog (killed by Shadow before the events of the game...) **Kit the Cat (35) **Miles "Tails" Prower (28) **Cream (26) --Sonicrox14 23:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Sounds interesting... Will it also involved Iblis future?--Mystic Monkey 23:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe. Right now the main antagonists is 35 year old King Shadow, with his two 'greatest warriors' --Sonicrox14 02:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Kinda reminding me of Sonic CD with Present, Good future and Bad Future.--Mystic Monkey 03:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I used a lot of material from the Archie Sonic comics (Freedom Fighters, Shadow taking over the world Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 157 --Sonicrox14 03:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' And I'm Queen Kit *puts crowns on her and Shadow's heads*--Kit the Cat 21:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Uh...Kit... see, funny story about that... --Sonicrox14 04:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Maybe I could be one of his warriors, i know im usually good but the other day i was thinking, "What if, for a plot twist, I could be corrupted by evil in the future?" If not a good idea, it doesnt matter, but it would make for a good twist in my chars storyline--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 10:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) What side quests and Mini-games will there be? If youd like Mystic in (Or acceptinh other fanchars) I'd prefer a side role, like some NPC or opponent in a competition... That is if I ma allowed on. That is if you are actually making this game. I haven't played any fangames on SNN yet.--Mystic Monkey 22:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I'll put Skyler and Mystic in, and I have an idea for when Sonic is battling King Shadow :Cool, let me know when my lines ar ready. Dunno how to rid the background noise on my voice recordings though.--Mystic Monkey 00:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Becoming the Bull, by Atreyu. --Sonicrox14 06:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' The game's made up, but maybe we could make a flash movie of it and use voice recordings, now that you mention it... --Sonicrox14 01:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Can I be in it?--Kit the Cat 21:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, but you'll have to be a Freedom Fighter (Kit wouldn't marry someone as evil as him) --Sonicrox14 02:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Alright. Anyway, so are the freedom fighters in the future? And if so, who am I married to if I'm not married to Shadow...? Because in the future Shadow and Kit have a child named Kilo, but since I'm not married to Shadow...?--Kit the Cat 20:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :1) Yes, the Freedom Fighters only exist in the future. If -- er.. when Sonic saves the future, they won't exist anymore :2) In the future, Kit is single (though, there may be some hidden romance between her and Tails...) :3) Don't worry, the plot of Sonic Paradox is only a possible future. It won't really happen. Kit and Shadow will probably marry in the future. --Sonicrox14 23:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' "Dungeon Guard?" Uh, I know I said I don't mind any minor role but by his heroic nature he's more vagabond kinda guy, walking around the world helping those who need him, as inspired by Samurai Jack cartoons. I was thinking more on the lines of a Freedom Fighter NPC due to though traveling he still wishes to be of a Help to Sonic. all the information you need can be found on my userpage.--Mystic Monkey 00:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, OK then I'll just change Mystic from a boss battle to a Freedom Fighter. No problem --Sonicrox14 03:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Boss Battle? Hm, if permitted may I be more elaborated on your plans with Mystic on my talk just so I can get a more leveled idea.--Mystic Monkey 09:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Since you wanna be a good guy, you and the other Freedom Fighters raid Shadow's castle and take down the guards, and half of you (Sonic, Shadow, Shelly, the twins and Kit) get to the throne room and fight King Shadow. --Sonicrox14 03:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Oh OK. I thought I was gonna become a citizen or show up after the end of a longside quest. :P I can't confirm Mystics first game apperance unless I play it myself and approve.--Mystic Monkey 00:33, 24 May 2009 (UTC) When Shadow took over all citizens became slaves and all that resisted became prisoners (including Shade & Ebony's mother) --Sonicrox14 03:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Thank you Shelly for letting me know about that future. I was a bit worried that Shadow didn't love me anymore... It makes me wonder who's the mother of Shade and Ebony.--Kit the Cat 01:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) In the begininng, you can see in the dungeon in a cell a hooded figure whom Shade and Ebony call "mother". Nobody knows who she is except those two. --Sonicrox14 02:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Can my new character, Zant, join in? --Twilightwizard0309 23:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, do you want him to be a Freedom Fighter or a boss battle? --Sonicrox14 03:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I've notice that you haven't put Kit under the list of freedom fighters yet.--Kit the Cat 23:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that, must've slipped my mind. Anyways, I just put her under the list. --Sonicrox14 02:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Could he be both? Like he'z corrupted by something EVIL and they have 2 beat it out of him or something like that? Twilightwizard0309 05:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I've got it!! U could have Zant be one of Shadow's 2 warriors that Sonic (or better still, Shelly) has 2 fight. But he gets beat, rebels and joins Sonic, and King Shadow replaces him with someone else l8er in the story! Twilightwizard0309 05:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, my chars corrupted also, it could be the same thing corrupting them.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 10:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :It could be whatever makes Shadow go crazy in the future. --Twilightwizard0309 10:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) 20 Years ago, in the final battle with Black Doom, Shadow accidentaly absorbed a bit of Black Doom's evil. As a result, Shadow grew mad with power (though this didn't happen for 5 years after he was married) and he took down Sonic and took over Earth. That's why the Dark Twins travelled through time. And yes, Skyler, Zant and Omega were corrupted in the process. --Sonicrox14 02:03, 27 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Sweet! BTW, I'm planning on having my fan fic take place before yours, so Shelly and Zant will have met for the first time in Sonic Galactic Adventure (Tentative Title). Do you want Shelly to be one of Zant's amigos or have a story of her own?--Twilightwizard0309 21:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I'll be an amigo! *shakes maracas* AIAIAIAIAIAIAI! --Sonicrox14 02:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' LOL XD. "I'll get the tacos!" *Drives to Taco Bell. Hears a bump, and get's out of the car to see what it was) "Oh no! I ran over the Taco Bell Dog! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" LOL Shelly, may want to see my fanfic!!--Twilightwizard0309 11:32, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Nice work on the fanfic, so far! P.S. Where are my tacoes?! --Sonicrox14 02:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Can "Archie Mystic" have a small difference compared to my original version of Mystic? Nothing big or any point, just having a diagonal belt over his shoulder to carry his sword on his back (back scabbard Like Cloud Strife only with a visable belt and perhaps the scabbard.) Compared to my Mystic whos default existance is in the games, Mystics sword vanishes and appears like Amy's hammer. I have been considering making "Archie Mystic" in an alternate timeline to the comics but I think I need to actually have more than one before I do so. Id help more on the Mobius Wiki that way.--Mystic Monkey 20:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Future Characters Jewel the Bat-Echidna, daughter of Knuckles and Rouge Melanie the Hedgehog, daughter of Amy Rose and Sonic ← (deceased by Shadow...) Shade and Ebony, twins of King Shadow (and the mother, revealed and the end of the game...) Holly, daughter of Tails and Shelly (true future, after Sonic wins in the game) Kilo, son of Shadow and Kit (true future, after Sonic defeats Evil Shad)